In an IEEE 802.11 mesh network, (e.g., a WLAN mesh), two or more nodes exchange data during periods called slots. The term “slot” implies multi-dimensional information, which may include, but is not limited to, timing information, (e.g., starting time and duration), radio frequency (RF) information, (e.g., the radio and the number of channels used by the node to exchange data), quality of service (QoS) information, (e.g., the QoS required by the data to be exchanged during the slot), peer node information, (e.g., the node identifiers for each node involved in the transmission of data during a particular slot), direction of data exchange, (e.g., unidirectional, bidirectional), or the like.
In conventional non-mesh WLANs, optional “scheduling” based on 802.11e HCCA is a one-sided procedure controlled by an AP in a basic service set (BSS). In a WLAN mesh, scheduling should be coordinated among the multiplicity of Mesh Points (MPs) that are providing WLAN mesh services.
It would be desirable to incorporate a mechanism in the nodes of a mesh network which allows the nodes to report information regarding their internal slot allocation schedule and to request such schedule information from other nodes. In order to accomplish this new level of coordination, a method and apparatus for exchanging schedule-related information among mesh points in a WLAN mesh is needed.